


I'll Explain Later

by PORNY ONE SHOTS (o0kaymawn0o)



Series: A Whole Lotta Fucking [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom!Sam, Claiming, First Time, Knotting, Marking, NC-17, PWP, Porn, Rough Sex, Sam in Heat, Smut, omega!Sam, possessive!dean, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0kaymawn0o/pseuds/PORNY%20ONE%20SHOTS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam comes into his heat in a bad situation--he'll explain why he kissed Dean later, right now he just needs to get these other Alphas off his trail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Explain Later

It’s times like these, that Sam starts to wish that he could just vacate his body, leave it in a pit somewhere, and come back for it when it decides to stop being a total tool. He doesn’t understand why he has to suffer through this. What the hell did he ever do to his meat suit to deserve this… treatment? He gives it the food it wants, and he never strains it to the point where it’s protesting his actions, so why does Sam find himself going in to his God Damn heat right in the middle of a bar full of un-mated Alphas? This never happens to regular Omegas–just Sam. It’s always him, and he’s completely sick of it. 

Dean’s in the back somewhere digging around for the right kind of information that they need to verify if this town is even something worth looking in to. So, if the hunger in theses rough-looking Alphas eyes decide to turn to greed, then Sam is going to have a hard time fighting them all off. He’s not some weak, whimpering Omega who kneels for everyone. He can hold his own, but it’s going to be somewhat difficult to put up a decent fight against so many.

This would be fine if Sam were mated. But he’s not. So he’s ripe for the taking. And he’s leaking through his jeans, and the scent must be getting stronger, because the Alphas are starting to growl at each other, warning in their tones that this one is theirs, and that they will fight anyone who tries to get at him first.

Alphas don’t really like sloppy seconds, after all. 

Sam needs to think of something to get out of this, and it needs to come to him right the fuck now. 

Dean’s voice floating in from the other side of the bar catches Sam’s attention. Dean will forgive him. He knows that he will, but this is the best shot that he has of getting out of this mess without taking each and every knot in the room. God, that would be awful. 

His heat isn’t getting to his head yet, so he still has the sensibility to realize that he really doesn’t want to be breeded by all these random Alphas. An hour later, he might be doing just that, if he doesn’t get with the program.

Sam strides over to Dean, being cautious of the various eyes on him, butts shifting on stools to make a move for the pretty Omega who looks like he could give just as good as he gets. 

“Dean,” Sam says lightly, gripping Dean’s shoulder and tugging him to face him. “I’ll explain later,” Sam whispers, not giving Dean a chance to protest before he presses their lips together, instantly bending to Dean’s will, praying that Dean will just figure out what he’s supposed to do to make this look convincing. 

Sam hadn’t been expecting the throaty growl from his Alpha brother, and he certainly didn’t expect the eager hand stuffing the back of his pants, finger-tips swiping over his hole to scoop up the slick pouring out of him in waves, running down his legs, getting between his balls–pretty much anywhere that it can fit.

One second, Sam’s standing on his own two feet, the next he’s layed out on a table, his jeans being yanked off his legs, along with his briefs, two of Dean’s fingers instantly penetrating him, as the Alpha growls  _mine_ in such a possessive way, that it has Sam keening, need encasing him, nothing but unyielding lust firing through his system, eyes darkening to epic proportions. 

Yes, he’s had this fantasy before. He never saw this coming. It makes him think back to all of those times that his heat hit, and Dean would barely be around throughout the proceedings. Maybe this is why. Maybe Dean had been worried that he would make a move on his brother if he hadn’t put distance between them…

“Do it,” Sam encourages, thrusting his hips back onto Dean’s fingers, watching his brother’s eyes flicker with different mixes of emotions, settling on the brutal need to just  _claim._

Sam arches off the table as Dean’s cock penetrates him, mouth opening wide, sweat starting to seep through his pores, as Dean starts up a maddening pace.

“Sammy.  . . Need you…Need this…My Omega! My Sammy,” Dean states, undulating his hips, pounding into Sam’s hole, tight grip on Sam’s shoulders, as he fucks into him, sending cursory glances fuelled with animosity at the other Alphas in the room, daring them to come anywhere near them. 

“Claim me, Dean. Please, do it. I wanna be yours.” 

“Fuck,” Dean pants, teeth sinking into Sam’s neck, a low growl full of want and need resonating through Sam’s skin, as Dean drives into him, marking him up–claiming Sam as his Omega.

Sam clenches around Dean, wanting Dean’s knot to swell. Needing it like he needs to breathe in this moment, flexing his muscles to their maximum, pushing dean over that edge. 

Dean delivers a final impacting thrust that knocks the air out of Sam’s lungs, knot catching on Sam’s rim, and intense doses of come filling up his channel. 

Sam sighs softly as his own orgasm rips through him, leaning into the hand cupping his cheek, staring into the eyes of his  _Alpha._

After all this time, he found his true Alpha. And he couldn’t be more satisfied with the fact that it’s Dean. 


End file.
